


Chapter 66 spoilers... ?

by Ciajka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comic, Doodles, Drawing, F/F, M/M, WTF, fan comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciajka/pseuds/Ciajka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how my shipper (and no japanese at all) eyes saw the snk spoilers yesterday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 66 spoilers... ?

And bonus:

 

My tumblr: http://scienceisnoteverythingdrawings.tumblr.com/


End file.
